lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Nestor Carbonell
| birthplace= New York, New York, USA | character=Richard Alpert | imdb_id=0004801 }} Nestor Gastón Carbonell portrayed Richard Alpert from Season 3 to Season 6 of Lost. He also narrated the clip show, . Background * Carbonell has won awards such as The ALMA Awards 1999 ALMA Award Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series for Suddenly Susan and The Star on the Horizon Award (President Award) at the Ft. Lauderdale International Film Festival in 2003. He has been nominated for numerous other awards at the ALMA Awards and NCLR Awards. * He has appeared in House, Monk, Daybreak (created by Paul Zbyszewski), Law and Order, Scrubs, and most recently Smokin' Aces, among many more. During the time the Lost episode was exhibited, Carbonell was also playing a recurring role in Cold Case. * One of his prominent and most remembered TV roles was in the superhero sitcom The Tick, playing the character Batmanuel. * Carbonell played a Cuban man who fails in a mission to assassinate President Batista in the Andy Garcia-directed feature film The Lost City. * Appeared on House once, where he played Tracy Middendorf's husband. * He guest starred in an episode of Psych with Jon Gries in 2010. * Played a major character, Frank Duque, in the now-canceled CBS drama, Cane, which limited his appearance on Lost for much of the fourth season. Filmography Films * The Dark Knight Rises (2012) as Mayor Anthony Garcia * The Dark Knight (2008) as Mayor Anthony Garcia *''Smokin'Aces'' (2007) as Pasquale Acosta S.A. Gerald Diego *''The Lost City'' (2005) as Luis Fellove Television * Suddenly Susan (1996 - 2000) as photographer Luis Rivera * Cane (2007) as Frank Duque, 13 episodes * Lost (2007-2010) as Richard Alpert, 29 episodes :* Narrator of Lost: The Story of the Oceanic 6 Trivia * He met his wife, Shannon Kenny while they were both working in the movie Attention Shoppers. * His character in the film Smokin' Aces, (Pasquale Acosta S.A. Gerald Diego), is the only one who shares screen time with Matthew Fox's character (Bill, Security Super). In that scene, Carbonell's character kills Fox's character. Also starring in the movie is Lost actor Kevin Durand. * Appeared in a few episodes of Suddenly Susan together with his Lost colleague Brett Cullen. * Appeared in the film The Laramie Project with Lost co-stars Michael Emerson and Jeremy Davies as well as guest star Clancy Brown. * Appeared on the television show Scrubs, which referenced Lost using Apollo Bars. * Portrays Mayor Anthony Garcia in two of Christopher Nolan's Batman films; The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises. * Carbonell has a naturally dark eyeline; this is not due to makeup. * Carbonell was 42 during the final season of Lost. (source 2) *He appeared as a guest star in the TV series Person of Interest (which stars Michael Emerson as a main character) in the episode Most Likely to... Nestor's character never met with Michael Emerson's character, though Michael's character saw his pictures and had information on him. de:Nestor Carbonell es:Néstor Carbonell fr:Nestor Carbonell it:Nestor Carbonell pl:Nestor Carbonell pt:Nestor Carbonell ru:Нестор Карбонелл Category:Narrator Category:Season 6 Cast